The silvermoon Alchemist
by AcrazyClown
Summary: An orphan finds himself out of luck after his parents both pass away in 9/11. Thankfully, the boy finds himself discovering alchemy in the 21st century. However, once the U.S. government finds out about his power they want this power for themselves.


**Title****: **The Silvermoon Alchemist

**Author: **AcrazyClown

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters****: **Solf J. Kimblee, Mystery Girl, Justin Hyde, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric

**Summary: **An orphan finds himself out of luck after his parents both pass away in 9/11. Thankfully, the boy finds himself discovering alchemy in the 21st century. However, this new gift ends up being more of a burden this young man can handle, especially once the U.S. government wants his power for their own. Follow the journey of Justin Hyde, as he tries to take back his life. (Currently what is written is only a small segment of what is to come)

**Disclaimer: **All rights to the characters, themes, and ideas of Fullmetal Alchemist belong to Makoto Inoue.

Prologue

Have you ever be in the situation in which you completely helpless to help the people who which you love the most? I saw her, as tears filled her deep brown eyes. Her eyes asking, pleading that she be spared, asking for me to help her. But those damn bastards had me. After all I did for them, they went and ruined it all. They, made the biggest mistake they could have done, and unleashed something that will forever change our world. Her hands were trembling, her clothing now soaked from her tears. The tips of her long brown hair laying in the puddles of tears, as she kneeled down and wept. With one snap, Kimblee, set her body ablaze.

Her screams, oh her screams still haunt me to this very day. I vowed on that day that if I ever got out of here I could kill them, all of them, for what they had done. Its been 5 years since that day. 5 years that I have spent in this prison, as the world tears itself limb from limb because of what they did that night. I told them what would happened if they did it, and now it may look like that damn 2012 myth may be true after all. My name is Justin Hyde, as far as the army is concerned I am the Silvermoon Alchemist, and I must sit here, wait watch, and listen as this world falls apart.

I

On September 11, 2001, the two u.s. airways planes flew into the twin towers. On that day I lost both of my parents. And on that day I became an orphan. Times were tough and I was sent to live with my cousins in Washington, D.C. Unfortunately that lasted all of about three months as apparently my constant tinkering got on my uncle's nerves. From there I was placed in St. Ann's orphanage. A place of true despair and depression. It was what amounted to an island of misfit toys, all the children their parents did not want. The place was large, with about 20 rooms all with 8 sets of bunk beds, and 320 kids in all. But all in all it was cramped, dirty, smelly, and just miserable over all.

Thankfully I had an escape. The Smithsonian museums, all free, became my haven. I would spend every moment I could in those buildings, apart from school that is. It became my true home, my real home. In that home is where my life really began.

The natural history museum was setting up to bring in a new exhibit. "The lost empire of Amestris", as it was called. Books, statues, weapons, and something called "automail" was all brought into the exhibit hall. Supposedly, the people of this long deceased nation had believed in alchemy. I remember chuckling at that as I read it. Spending time in a catholic orphanage, Catholicism was sort of forced upon us, and I knew alchemy was only a child's fairytale. Plus at the time I was 13 and in 8th grade. I knew well enough that things could not simply be created out of the ground. It simply didnt happen.

In one hall of the exhibit there were pages from a salvaged book. The writing was certainly not in english, it resembled something more along the lines of scribbles, like possibly Arabic or Chinese. Below was what the archeologists said was the translation. Turns out it was a recipe for some sort of famous apple pie. In fact the whole book seemed to be a recipe book.

Although something did not seem right. Why would someone put so much effort into making a cook book? It looked like any other ordinary book yet it had cross outs all over the page, and all throughout the text. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a vision of two men coming towards me.

"Hey", the taller one of the two yelled at me.

"See something interesting in there", the shorter one asked, as they both approached me. They were both in well pressed matching suits, but with what appeared to be combat boots. The taller one had short blonde hair while the shorter one had what appeared to be a blonde braided ponytail. Scared at the sight of two strange, probably 20 something year old men, coming at me I ran out of the exhibit and back to St. Ann's. I figured I could go back there tomorrow when the men wouldn't be back to look at the pages from the cook book.

As I lay in my bunk bed staring at the ceiling the symbols from the cook book flew through my mind, at a thousand miles a minute. What could it all mean? Whatever it was I knew that after school that day I had to go there and see the pages again. Needless to say that day of school was the longest day of school in my life. I looked back and forth at the clock every five minutes waiting for it to finally say 2:25. When that time finally came, damn, did I run out of there fast.

The metro ride from my school to the museum was only a few minutes and on the ride I quickly pulled out a note pad and a pencil. I had determined that there was no way in hell that that cook book could just be a cook book, and I wanted answers. I walked into the museum and scanned around in case those two goons were still there. No men in suits in sight. I made my way into the Amestris exhibit once again. I stared right at those pages for hours that day. The symbols and patterns did nothing but make my head hurt. That was until I noticed a sort of pattern in the words, and then the sentence structure. I was so excited I started to scribble down what I had figured out in my notebook.

"Back again I see", a voice from behind me said. I quickly whipped around to see the two men from the day before behind me. Fear filled my mind, and my face turned pale. I heart my heart beating faster and faster, but there was no where for me to run, no one around to hear me scream. What was I to do? I head about these kinds of people on the news, the ones that take kids away from parks, or playgrounds and sell them as slaves and...

"Don't worry kid, we aren't here to hurt you", the shorter one said to me in a calming tone. "The names Ed, Edward Elric"

"And mine's Alphonse Elric, we're brothers!" I looked at them with odd wide eyes.

"So you must be the older brother I guess Al?", I said, and right after I said that I had a boot in my face.

"What just because he is the taller one he is the older one? I'm the older brother here!"

My nose had started to bleed, and profusely. "I'm sorry I just... you know, cus he is a good foot taller than you I only thought..." There was my second mistake, because as soon as I said that Ed's boot rammed full force into my ribs and I fell, hard. "What the hell did you do that for?", I asked.

"I'm sorry, brother doesn't like it when people call him short. Kind of a napoleonic complex kind of thing." Al looked away from me and at his brother. "Remember that time we met Napoleon brother, you two got along so well"

"Yea I remember, Al." I got so confused during this exchange of words. I thought that maybe they were mad or rather met someone else named napoleon. Meanwhile I was bleeding, probably had a few broken or bruised ribs and was in a lot of pain. However, I was still curious as to what these two guys wanted.

"You like that book kid?", Ed asked me. I looked down at my notebook and then back at him, with a sort of confused face. I handed him the notebook. "Well looky here Al, he has almost got it." Got it? Got what? What the hell were they talking about?

"Oh yes he is so close to it brother", Al said with a certain excitement.

"Excuse me but what the hell are you too talking about?" They both looked at me with a sort of smile, then looked at each other and nodded.

"Well alchemy of course"

II.

Now I knew these two had to be crazy. Alchemy? It was only a myth, a legend. Furthermore, how the hell could they know anything about Amestris. Were they archeologists or something? And then there was that quip about Napoleon, how could they have met a man who has been dead for hundreds of years?

"So what is your name kid?" Ed asked me. I looked up fearful and but still replied,

"Justin"

"Well Justin," Ed said, "if you come to the food cart just outside this museum with us we'll tell you what that book really says"

"You think that is a good idea brother?", Al asked

"Don't worry Al, he was so close, but he would never have figured out the last part of this without us. And hey maybe he'll be a good person to bring all this back"

"But don't forget what all this did to Amestris, we can't have that happen here." Now I was really confused but so intrigued that I had to go with them. They continued to argue.

"I'm in", I shouted. They both stopped and looked at me. Ed had a huge smile across his face.

"Well then, lets get a move on, it almost 6"

We walked out the doors and onto the mall. There was a small food cart selling hot dogs and soda, we all got something to eat.

"Give me the tin foil and your coke can when you are done" Ed said. Al laughed a little.

"I am so exited that this is finally happening" Al said.

"I know right", replied Ed

"So what was in that book?", I asked

"We'll tell you in due time. What do you know about Amestris?", Al asked

"Well I know that it was an ancient civilization that lived thousands of years ago. It believed and supposedly practiced alchemy and then one day disappeared in some great storm."

"He isn't too far off brother"

"Yea he almost has it right. We're going to set you straight but if we tell you this you can't tell anyone you understand?"

With a confused stare I replied, "sure thing"

"Good. Amestris was a once a great nation. Millions and millions of people lived within its boarders. There was the north, the south, the east, and the west territories, all controlled from the capital of Amestris, central." I looked on in pure amazement, but also disbelief. "At one point there was a great war, or rather a massacre, in which the government of Amestris committed a genocide against the tribal people in the south known as the Ishbalans. The Ishbalan's being a peaceful people did not really fight back, but rather asked the Amestrain army to leave. All but a few of their people had died in that war.", Ed looked at Al and motioned for him to continue

"It was only the beginning of the Amestrain governments plan to achieve immortality for their top leaders. They planned to use the lives of all the people they killed as well as alchemy to obtain immortality. They were willing to kill all of the millions of people of Amestris in order to get what they wanted."

"But its a good thing we were there to stop them. Them and their homunculus monstrosities." They both looked at me

"That large storm that supposedly destroyed Amestris", Ed said

"That wasn't a storm at all"

"It was alchemy, on a grand scale"

"While they tried to use everyone's souls as to make themselves immortal"

"We used their same transmutation circle to move the city underground and away from the homunculus and the corrupt leaders."

"Well there is some more really complex things that happened in there as well but we'll save those details for later" I sad there in a stupefied gaze, wondering if these two crazy people were going to kill me. I think they figured out as well.

"Brother I think, he thinks we are crazy" Al said

"Haha I don't blame him, I mean we are two immortal men telling him a crazy story about alchemy." Ed looked around to see if anyone was present.

"Don't let anyone see you brother"

"I'll be fine Al don't worry, Justin the foil and can." I put the cans and foil from the hot dogs in front of him.

"Well here's to alchemy coming into the 21st century" He clapped his hands together and then touched them to the cans and foil. With a flash and some sparks, a small tin dagger appeared where the foil and cans had once been. My eyes widened, and my heart started to race again with excitement. Was this alchemy? Did this really just happen?

"So Justin, do you believe us now?"


End file.
